gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart's Medicine: Hospital Heat/Burn-Unit
This is the third chapter in Heart's Medicine: Hospital Heat. After Allison and Mathilda are in the surgery, Allison goes to the flashback. Level 21 - Good Beginnings *John, Victor, Mason and Daniel enter the burn unit. *John: And this is where I'll be starting out - our brand new burn unit. *Mason and Daniel run around. *Victor: Wow. *Victor: We can make loads of money here! *John: Er, don't you mean, we can help loads of people here? *Victor: That's exactly what I said. *Mason and Daniel run! *Victor: Kids! Daniel, Mason! Please! *Victor: Sorry, Dad! **Daniel: Sorry, Victor. *Victor: This is a hospital, not a playground! *Daniel and Mason leave the unit. *Victor: I'm glad we got into this venture together, John. *John: Me too. Who knew that being assigned to the same room in med school would lead to us opening a hospital together! *Victor: And not just any hospital - the biggest one for miles around. *Victor: Time to make us some money, John. *Victor leaves the unit. After the level *John: That was a great first shift. *Victor enters with Mathilda and Allison! *Victor: We've got two females, both suffering some smoke inhalation and burns. *John takes Mathilda. *John: I'll take it from here! *John treats Allison. Victor leaves the unit. And Donald enters. *Donald: A... are they okay? Level 22 - Time to Heal *Donald: Are they okay? *John: It's too early to tell for sure, but honestly, it's not looking good... *John: We'll give them both some oxygen, but beyond that, we'll just have to hope they pull through. *John: For now, you're going to have to let me get to work. *Donald: Please, help them. They're all I have left... *John: I'll do everything I can. *Donald leaves the unit. During the level *John uses all treatments of Allison and Mathilda without losing the minigame. After the level *John uses the computer while Donald enters. *Donald: H-how are they doing? *John: ...I just don't know... *John: The treatment needs to activate the lung tissue, only then... *Mathilda: Whe… *COUGH*… Where... am I? *John and Donald go to Mathilda. *Donald: Y-you're in the hospital... *John: You were in a fire... *Mathilda: A... fire? *Mathilda: A FIRE?! Where's Alli? *Mathilda covers her eyes. Level 23 - Worry *John: Alli inhaled more smoke than you, and with her small lungs... *John: These next few days are going to be critical. The medicine should start working... *John: ...but if it doesn't... You'll need to prepare for that outcome as well. *Mathilda hugs Allison. *Donald: Is there anything we can do? *John: Aside from being here for her if she wakes up, not really. *John: It's up to her to do the hard work now. *Mathilda sits down. After the level *Mathilda: Donald... Could I have a moment with Alli, please? *Donald: Uhm… Sure... I... Err... I'll go get a drink. *Donald leaves the unit for a drink. *Mathilda: Honey, what happened...? *Mathilda: I... I can't remember anything... *Mathilda: Did… Did... *Mathilda: Did I do this? *Donald brought one of everything. *Donald: I didn't know what you wanted, so I brought you one of everything. *Donald: Mathilda? *John enters to see Allison and Mathilda. *John: Has this happened before? *Donald: Yes, it has. *Donald: Ever since her husband... my son, died... *Donald: ...she's been having these episodes every now and then. *Donald: Psychosomatic loss of time, they call it. *Donald: The psychiatrist hoped it would pass, but they didn't have a clue how much Mathilda loved my son. Challenge 12 - Emily's Canteen Challenge III As Emily always says, a flan a day keeps the doctor away! Level 24 - A Matter of Opinion *Victor places the boxes of new cream after entering. *Victor: From this point on, I want you to start using this cream on your burns patients. *Victor: Turns out the company who makes it are willing to pay us to use it - literally. *John: I can guess why! *John: You know this cream can cause a heavy allergic reaction and respiratory problems, right? *John takes a cream. *John: I'm not using this, Victor. *John: This is a burns unit - there are enough people with respirator problems in here without this cream making everything worse! *Victor: But it's FDA approved! *John: Just because some corporate lobby somehow pushed this through, it doesn't mean it's right! *Victor: John, I'm ordering you to use this cream. It'll make this hospital money! *John: Ordering?! *John: We're partners - you can't order me, and I can't order you. *John: Now how about you order yourself out of this room!? *Victor pushes John and runs to leave the unit. After the level *Daniel enters the unit. *Daniel: Daddy, why is this girl here? *John: This little girl was in a fire, Daniel. *Daniel: I hope so, she looks nice. *Donald enters. *Daniel leaves and Mathilda enters. *Victor enters. *Victor: I see you received the shipment of the new cream. *John: Yup - and you can take it all with you again, 'cause I'm not using them. *Victor: ARGH! I promised the salesmen we'd take these boxes! WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A PAIN?! *John: ME?! *John: Take your dangerous cream, and get out of here! *John throws the cream onto Victor's head. *Allison: Mo... *COUGH*… Mom. *John comforts Allison. *Mathilda gives Allison a hug. Level 25 - Sleep Now *Mathilda: You had us worried there, kiddo... *Allison coughs. *Allison: I... *COUGH* I'm sorry, mom... *Allison: Are you... *COUGH* okay? *Mathilda: I'm fine, honey. *Mathilda: I... just don't know what happened... *Mathilda: I hope it wasn't my fault. *Donald: Can you remember what happened, Alli? *Allison: I... Err... *Allison: I was making dinner with mom... *Allison: And... *COUGH*… *Allison: I knocked over the paper towels, and the house caught fire so quickly we couldn't get out. *Mathilda: Jeez, that's what we get for living in a wooden house... *Mathilda: It's still weird I can't remember any of it... *Donald: Yeah, weird... *Mathilda: Well, accidents happen, and at least we're all OK now. *John appears. *John: I'm sorry, but Alli is going to need her rest. She still has to recover quite a bit. *Donald and Mathilda leave the unit. After the level *Donald enters the unit. *Donald: Alli? *Allison: Grandpa? *Donald: Alli, the story you told us about what happened... *Donald: I know you want to protect your mom... *Donald: But is that really what happened? *Allison: ...yes... *Donald: You know you can talk to me, right? *Allison: I told you what happened, OKAY?! *Allison coughs and stands up. *Donald: Okay... *Donald: I won't mention it again. I just want to make sure you and your mom are safe. *Allison: I'd like to go to sleep again... Level 26 - Crafts *Mathilda scattered the fabrics! She cleans up. *John: She's doing better than anyone could have expected. *Johm: We'll need to keep applying this cream to her burns. *John: But if her readings keep going up like this, she could go home in a couple of days. *John: You have a strong daughter, Mrs. Heart! *Mathilda: That doesn't surprise me at all. *John puts the cream away. *Mathilda: Hey Alli, you know what I brought you? *Mathilda reveals objects. *Allison: Sewing materials! *Mathilda: I thought we could make some stuffed animals, like we do at home. *Allison: YES! And you bought some new fabrics too! *Mathilda: I guess it's appropriate to be stitching in a hospital... *Allison: Mom, you're so lame... *Mathilda: Careful, or I'll make these stuffed animals all by myself. During the level *Mathilda cleans up fabrics and helps Allison creates 4 animals. After the level *Allison: Mom? I don't really need this many stuffed animals... *Allison: But maybe we could give them to the other kids in the hospital? *Mathilda: That's a great idea, honey. *John: That's vert generous of you, Alli! Why don't you follow me, and I'll take you to the other children. *Allison: I can walk around the hospital? *John: I think we can make a small exception. *Mathilda cleans up the animals. John, Allison and Mathilda leave for a walk. *Victor appears with a box. He sneaks to the cream. *He replaces with a brand product. Level 27 - The Whole Truth *Allison, Mathilda and John enter the unit. *Allison: That was great, right mom? *Mathilda: It sure was, honey. *Allison returns to the bed. Mathilda picks up the animal. *Mathilda: Honey... Why did you keep this one? *Allison: I dunno, I kind of like the way he looks... *Allison: He's got these dopey eyes, just like dad had. *Allison: I'm sorry, mom... I didn't... *Allison: Mom? *No answer. *Allison: I really wish we could talk about him. I just miss him sometimes... *Donald enters. *Donald: I miss him too, honey. *Donald gives Allison a hug. *Donald: You've had to cope with a lot of responsibility from a very young age, Alli… *Donald: Losing your dad, taking care of your mom... *Donald: A child shouldn't have to worry all about that. *Allison: Grandpa, can I tell you something? *Allison: But you have to promise you won't tell mom. *Donald: I promise. *Allison: I... I wasn't cooking... *Donald: I know, honey. Your mom had one of her episodes, didn't she? *Allison: It... it was so scary... I... couldn't get her to move. *Allison: There were flames everywhere and them... everything just went black. *Allison: You can't tell her... *Allison: Mom! Grandpa's here! *Donald sits down. After the level *John uses the computer while Victor is here. *John: What are you so happy about? *Victor: I know we've had our differences, but I just found another way for us to maximize our hospital's profits. *Victor: I've struck a deal with all the ambulance drivers in the city... *Victor: Now anyone suffering from burns in Snuggford will be brought to the Little Creek burn unit. *John: That's not only irresponsible, Victor - that's illegal. *Victor: At worst, it's frowned upon... *Victor: John, I don't want to fight you over every decision. A hospital needs to make money. *John: Okay, Victor, okay. But can we even handle that capacity? *Victor: Don't be so modest - I'm sure you can handle it! *John is modest. Level 28 - Mayhem *John: One at a time, please! *John: I'll get to you all as soon as I can, but I just need you to be a little patient, and please bear with me. *Mathilda: Is there anything I can do to help? *John: If you could put the cream on Alli today, that would help me a lot... *John: As you can see, the "sudden" influx of patients is going to keep me more than a little busy... *Mathilda: No problem, I'll take care of it! *Mathilda walks to Allison. *Mathilda: The cream's in that cupboard, right? *John agrees. Mathilda gets the cream and John gets a patch for patients. *Mathilda treats Allison. During the level *Mathilda treats Allison burns 8 times. After the event *Mathilda: There, all done! After the level *Donald enters while John uses the PC. *Mathilda: Ah, Donald - can you keep an eye on Alli while I'm washing my hands? *The patients enter, Mathilda leaves to the bathroom. *Allison: *cough* *COUGH!!* *John guides the patient to the bed. *Donald: Is everything alright, Alli? *Allison: C... Can't... *GASP* breathe… *Allison falls. *Donald: John, something's happening over here! *John: Sorry, it's going to have to wait... *Donald: This can't wait! *Allison coughs! *John: This... This can't be... *John gets something to save Allison. *Allison: *GASP* *John: It's an allergic reaction... *Donald: To what? Where are you going?! HEY! *Mathilda enters the unit. *Donald: First my daughter-in-law nearly kills Alli, and now I have to worry about you doctors too?! *Mthilda: I... I almost k... k... killed Alli?! *Allison: You promised... Level 29 - No End to Them... *John: Well, the allergic reaction's gone now... So, there's that... *John goes to Allison. *John: Hey Alli - how about we take a look at how your stuffed animals are doing with their new owners? *Donald: It's going to be okay, honey. *Allison stands up while Mathilda cries. *John leads Allison leave the unit. *Mathilda: It... *Mathilda: It was all my fault... *Mathilda: Alli could have died, and it was all my fault... *Donald: Those episodes aren't anyone's fault, Mathilda. *Mathilda falls to the floor. *Mathilda: But what if the firemen hadn't been on time...? *Mathilda: What if the next time I have an episode it's even worse...? *Mathilda: I... I'm a danger to my own daughter... *Allison and John came back. *John: We got about halfway to pediatrics before she forced me to turn around. *Allison runs to Mathilda to hug. *Allison: Are you okay, mom? *Mathilda: I am now... *John: Why don't you go get some food in the cafeteria? My treat! *John waves the Heart family leaving to the cafeteria. *John: And that's just the start of my day... *John pushes the bed away. After the level *Victor enters the unit. *John: I'm really tired, Victor, but we do need to talk... *John: Secretly replacing that cream, illegally paying off ambulance drivers... *John: …a little girl have gotten seriously hurt... OR WORSE! *Victor: Come on, you can't pin the blame for that on me, John. *Victor: I know your priority has always been your patients... *Victor: ...but you can't fault me for at least wanting to make this hospital profitable. *John: My priority IS my patients, and that is why we're having THIS CONVERSATION! *John: YOU! YOU put someone's life in danger today! You at least have to admit to that! *Victor: I admit nothing. Maybe you should have been paying more attention to the girl. *John: I WOULD HAVE, BUT YOUR STUNT WITH THE AMBULANCE KEPT ME TOO BUSY! *Victor: Don't get your panties in a bunch, John. Nothing bad happened, and we make a lot of money. *John: Nothing bad happened TODAY, Victor. But what about tomorrow, or the day after? *Victor: You just focus on saving patients, John. It's clear that only one of us has any business sense. *Victor left the unit. *John: ...just focus on saving patients... *John gets a letter and calls the board. *John: I'd like to speak to the hospital board, please. Challenge 15 - Product Blockers John must get rid of the branded products so he can use the original ones. Level 30 - Happy Ending? *John: It's your last day today, Alli. Are you excited to be going home? *Allison: Yes! My mom and I are going to do all sorts of fun things this afternoon. *Allison: We're going to the movies, then to the mall, and tonight we're going to eat at Betty's diner! *Allison: It's going to be so cool, right mom? *Mathilda: Oh... err... yes! *Mathilda: Very cool! *John: Sounds like a great plan! After the level; Post-chapter *Allison and her mom are having fun. Victor knocks John out! *Victor: THEY TOOK MY MEDICAL LICENSE, JOHN! *Victor: I guess you got what you wanted. Now you're running this place alone. *John: I never wanted... *Victor: It doesn't matter - this isn't over. *John stands up. *Victor: I'll be back. *Victor leaves the unit. *John: Well, that was a lot of excitement... *John: On to something much more fun. Alli, you're ready to be discharged! *John: What are you waiting for? Time to start that fun afternoon! *Allison and Mathilda leave the hospital, waving. Cutscene: A Day with Mom *In the pre-crash site, Allison and Mathilda had fun at the picnic. *Allison had fun walking around the beach with Mom. *Allison and Mathilda had fun watching movies. *Afterwards, Allison and Mathilda are in Betty's Diner. *Allison: This was the best day ever, mom! *Mathilda cries. *Allison: Mom, why are you crying? *Mathilda: It-it's nothing... I'm just... just going to get some fresh air... *Mathilda gets out of the table. *Mathilda: I love you, Allison. *Mathilda heads out of the diner. Donald appears. *Then Mathilda gets into the car. Donald enters the diner. *Allison: Grandpa? *Donald looks at Allison. *Allison: MOM?! *Everyone's scared! *Allison runs away from the diner to try to chase Mom. *Mathilda starts driving away from Allison. *Allison runs rapidly to chase Mathilda! *Finally, Mathilda turns left, leaving Allison. *Allison's lost in the middle of nowhere. *Allison: MOM!? *Allison cries. What a tragic past memories!